Flowers and Swing Sets
by runningaroundnude
Summary: While picking flowers with Ino, Sakura notices a lonely boy sitting on a swing set...Ino tells her not to go over to him, but Sakura refuses to listen. Sakura goes over and has something to give him? ...No pairings Intended...


Flowers and Swing Sets

There he was, sitting in the same place as always. The tired swing creaked as he pushed off the ground. He swung on his swing low to the ground as his head hung low too. He looked so sad sitting there alone on the playground swing set. She just couldn't get the thought out of her mind, _He looks so lonely, there all by himself_.

Ino and Sakura had been gathering bouquets of flowers earlier that morning and had yet to deliver them to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. They gathered beautiful flowers bunched into one. Walking back to the shop, Sakura and Ino noticed the boy.

"Sakura, that's the boy everyone talks about. He's so annoying and gets himself into too much trouble. We should just pass quickly, maybe he won't notice us," Ino stated.

"I don't know Ino; I mean he looks so lonely sitting there all by himself." Sakura muttered.

"Nah, Sakura he's too much trouble, let's just hurry up".

Ino started to walk faster across the way past the playground. Sakura looked back to see the boy staring back at her. He seemed so unhappy, so miserable. Sakura looked down at her bouquet of flowers and ran over to the boy and the abandoned swing set. He looked at her with curious big blue eyes. He looked at her with question on her face, like being close to him was so unusual.

She took out a smaller flower meant for minor attention in the bouquet, true without it, it did seem a bit off, but it wasn't something she couldn't fix later. Sakura took out the Buttercup flower and held out her hand to him. He continued to look up to her, as his expression changed from sadness to shock. Why would this girl give him a gift?

Sakura took this moment to speak up, "It's yours, take it," she urged.

Naruto was at a loss for words as he took the flower from her palm, not greedily, but with caution, he still didn't know if this was some kind of joke. He saw how the other girl had looked at him with an expression every other villager wore across their faces, disgust.

"You're welcome..." Sakura murmured quietly as she looked across his face. She saw so many emotions there, hurt, discomfort; pain was painted all across his features. She felt so badly for this mere boy as to cry for him. However, she didn't, she couldn't. She wanted to be strong and confident in front of others, not to give into such emotions, and she was sure he didn't want her pity.

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted, "What are you doing? Hurry up!"

"Coming, Ino!" Sakura started to run back to her best friend, but looked over her shoulder one last time. The boy sitting there on the swing was stilling looking at the flower, _her_ flower. She promised herself she would always have some sort of soft spot for this boy, because unlike she who was bullied continuously, was suffering each and everyday waiting for that one person to come and save him from the pain and loneliness.

Ino had saved her and became her friend. Sakura could only hope for him to find this friend, and she gave him the flower because she thought she could help. If she had to she would go there everyday with a new flower just so she could see that smile, that radiated off his face at this moment.

Sakura caught up to Ino huffing and out of breath, while Ino had started to complain.

"Sakura I was already halfway there when I finally noticed you weren't behind me! Yeah, and what do you think you were doing with that boy? I told you we shouldn't be near him!"

"I was helping him..." Sakura said in a shy tone.

"Sakura, what happened to the other buttercup? I thought you picked three..." Ino questioned.

"Oh, that... I must have dropped while I was running." Sakura said.

* * *

Naruto looked back up to see the girl, but she was slowly disappearing off into the horizon. Naruto didn't know what to think of this generous gift. No one had ever thought to give him anything before. He didn't even know this girl and for once someone had looked out for him. He felt good inside as he smiled a little wider. He could feel a light blush spread throughout his cheeks as he held the flower close.

"Sakura...Thank you..." He murmured.

* * *

**A/N : Okay I just randomly thought of this off the top of my head, so I hope I did good...I was going to continue this and make this a team 7 fanfic, but I think I'm too lazy...**

**Sakura gave Naruto a Buttercup, which means Cheerfulness (that's what it said on a Flower Language website at least)**

**Review!**


End file.
